


猎魔人

by Braisedcrab



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:08:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Braisedcrab/pseuds/Braisedcrab
Summary: 奇幻AU猎魔人布冯x神官卡西应该是轻松向，大约是个作者想到哪写到哪的故事……所以确实无法给出什么警告，只能说视情况修改





	猎魔人

那天是个很普通的休息日。

Gigi从离家以后，一直沉浸于训练中，已经很久没有放松过了。毕竟他与其他在训练营的孩子不一样，他不被教官喜欢，随时都有被赶走的风险。而且，他也没有地方可去。

可是那天，Gigi突然想出去逛一下这座他还不怎么熟悉的城市。

于是他数了下这个月刚发下来的铜币——作为一个猎魔人学徒工，每个月的钱并没有多少，幸而训练营包吃住——带上他的剑，走出了训练营。

这座城市与家乡卡拉拉并不一样，她更繁华，也更危险一些。在卡拉拉，你几乎不可能接触到那些魔物，但在这里魔物并不是那么罕见的东西。但也没有那么危险。因为在十年前这座城市就把魔物清理出去，最少在城里是比较安全的。也因为这样，这座城市成为各种职业与魔物相关的学徒学习圣地。

作为一名猎魔人学徒，Gigi最感兴趣的当然是各种魔物制品以及武器。然而他也只能看着，因为就他那可怜的学徒工钱，哪怕一个剑柄都买不了。

Gigi依依不舍地放下手里的剑，再次确认这种地方是给正式的职业者逛的，而非他这种学徒。

他走出了又一个武器铺，然后听到了巷子里的吵闹声。

所以现在他该怎么办？

“呜呜呜呜……”

Gigi手足无措地看着嚎啕大哭的小孩，完全不知道该怎么办。

他买了一杯据说最受小孩欢迎的饮料。小孩哭着接了过去，然后一边喝一边哭，除了哭声小了一点以外其他根本没什么区别，看得Gigi直担心他呛着了。

他也不知道事情为什么会变成这样。明明打赢了啊……

刚刚他看见几个少年正在抢劫一个小孩。按理，确实是按理，他不该插手，可是他看见那个小孩倔强的样子就忍不住上去了。然后他赢了，虽然也受了伤。小孩当时看着也没什么，他甚至在他打架的时候抢了一根棍子往那帮小混混头上一个个地敲过去。

明明凶得很，可是那帮混混跑了以后就这样了。

Gigi又买了份土豆煎蛋，小孩哭声又小了些。到吃完以后，他终于停了下来，不太好意思地说，“谢谢。”

“啊……嗯……不……不用……”

“我是Iker，你叫什么名字呀？”

“Gigi，我叫Gigi。”Gigi想了想又问“你家里人呢？”

这么小的小孩怎么一个人在外面跑，看他的衣服也不像缺钱。

“我家里没其他人了。”

“……抱歉。”

然后就是尴尬的沉默。Gigi想找点话题，可他已经把一切都搞砸了，怎么继续？

“你受伤了。”小孩突然说。

Gigi看了下胳膊，也没什么大碍，训练时有时候教官下手比这重多了。

“我……”

“我帮你！”比他更快的是小孩雀跃的声音。

他默默地把“没事”两个字吞了下去。

是医师学徒吗？还是药剂师学徒？怪不得穿得很有钱的样子。

可是小孩并没有像他想象的那样拿出什么草药，只是直接把手放到他伤口上方。没一会，他就不疼了，取而代之的是麻痒感。然后麻痒感也消失了。小孩移开手，他的伤口已经消失了。

他碰了下那块皮肤，伤口确实彻底消失了。

所以……是神官学徒吗？

他震惊的样子让小孩非常得意，他卯足劲儿一个个伤口地处理，最后，他得意地看着Gigi，一脸的求夸奖。

然而Gigi好奇地指着小孩后脑勺的大包说，“你不治疗一下自己吗？”

小孩的笑容僵住了，突然眼泪又掉了下来。

“怎么了？！”

“我……我没力气了……”

“Gigi，你多大了呀？”

“十三。”

“怎么可能？！你明明比古蒂还高！”

Gigi把快从他背上滑下去的小孩往上托了下，有些郁闷地说，“古蒂是谁？”

“一个讨厌鬼，可是他都十六了还没你高。”

Gigi想了下自己在训练营里的海拔，也就是个中等水平。

“大概是因为他太矮了吧。”

小孩狠狠一点头，“我也觉得。一定是因为他太讨厌了才长不高……”

Gigi又把背后的小孩往上托了下。坦白说，他很轻，即使没经过训练，Gigi也可以轻易把他背起来，更别说他已经进训练营近半年了。但小孩在他背上着实过于活泼，尽管双手紧紧地抱住他的脖子，但还是不时往下滑。

他不是说脱力了吗？

“Gigi，”小孩又说，“你是不是没背过别人啊？”

“嗯，没有。”

“……你还是把我放下来吧，我们找个地方坐下。”

Gigi也终于发觉了些什么，找了个小吃摊把小孩放下。坦白说，这个摊子和神官、神官学徒这样的存在真的格格不入，但是小孩刚刚弄得袍子都脏兮兮的，结果倒是意外地像是会在这里出现的客人。

在等着食物送上来的时候，Gigi再次感受到了无话可说的尴尬。这种情况其实并不常见。虽然他确实比较孤僻，不太爱与人交往，但是平日里他能掩饰得很好，甚至可以说是话唠——这点托蒂完全可以作证，连托蒂这种标准语都说不利索的人，他都能侃个不停。可是对于小孩不行，他莫名地紧张，生怕会说错些什么，结果导致话特别地少。是因为他比自己还小吗？还是因为他是自己这种人平日里压根接触不到的神官学徒？

他不知道。

“Gigi，Gigi，醒醒。”小孩摇了摇他。

“嗯？”

“你平日里训练辛不辛苦呀？”

“我觉得还好……”Gigi也不知道怎么回事，要是换了其他人，他绝对会把问题绕过去的。结果他最后还是老实回答了，几乎把自己家底都透露出来，除了原生家庭。但那也是因为小孩没问，假如他问的话，他不清楚自己是不是还能避开。

到最后，Gigi终于有些不满了，他都几乎把自己的一切交代清楚了，可是他对小孩的一切都不清楚，除了他的名字。

“那你呢？你多大了，这么小就可以当学徒了吗？”

“我不小了，这个月我就十岁了。”小孩不满地说。“神官学徒选拔从九岁开始，不过一般来说不会选到最低年龄。”

“为什么？”

“因为不好管理。”小孩停了下说，“进了教会就没有家了，我们必须要与过去断掉所有关系。假如有，那就是教会。可是太小的话并不能完全理解这代表什么。”

Gigi直觉自己不太适合听下去，但是小孩根本没等他拒绝，自顾自地说了下去，“我也不想离开家。可是去年收成不好，我就跟着耶罗走了，这样家里的粮食应该够了。”

Gigi并不知道他该怎么回应。他回想了下其他人怎么安抚这么小的孩子的，然后轻轻摸了摸小孩的头。

“嘶……”小孩的眼泪一下子又掉了下来。

“……对不起。”

他不小心摸到小孩头上的包了。

接下来小孩根本不给Gigi拒绝的机会，把他的事说了一大堆出来。例如他是卡斯蒂亚教会的。

“不过你也不用记住和其他教会有什么区别，我现在也不能分得很清楚。”小孩理直气壮地说。

又例如教会里的人如何，和他同为学徒的ABCD又如何如何。说得Gigi都觉得自己能写本卡斯蒂亚教会秘闻出来。

可是为什么他要和自己说这么多呢？

Gigi最终还是把这个问题问了出来。是的，这个问题有点傻，换一个人他绝对不会问。

“因为你是我唯一不在教会的朋友。”他这么说。

这句话让Gigi嘴角不住地上扬。

他也不知道为什么这么高兴，可是现在他比在考核中赢了还要高兴。

他最后又决定带着小孩去逛一下。他蹲下去，让小孩爬到他背上。

“……我已经好得差不多了。”

“上来。”

“你又没有背人的经验。”小孩不满地嘟囔。

“……刚刚不是已经有一次失败的经验了吗？”

小孩笑了起来，然后快速爬到他背上。这回他背得很稳当。在他们在各个摊位前停留时，小孩就不断地说这个东西太贵了，哪里哪里更便宜。以及这个啥玩意儿，也敢这么贵。还好他们贴得紧，小孩说话近乎耳语，不然他真怕会挨揍。

然而那些摊主也很傻，几乎小孩甜甜地笑着要买什么，那价格总是能很轻易地砍下来。

“你还兼修了商人学徒吗？”

小孩愣了下，然后“嗷”的一声咬在他脖子上。

不疼不痒，但莫名地让他觉得有点可爱。

直到太阳快下山了，小孩才把后脑勺的包去掉。但是他还是不太愿意走。

“我们下个休息日还能再见吗？”小孩依依不舍地说，“我来找你玩。”

其实他休息日也常在训练，可是这一刻他却非常开心。

“当然可以。”

他们约好了时间地点，Gigi为了加强可信度，还伸出尾指要拉勾。

小孩的承诺都是这样的吧？

然而小孩嫌弃地看了一眼，直接扑进他怀里，忘他嘴唇亲了上来。

直到小孩把他放开，他都还是傻傻的。

“那我们说好了。”小孩高兴地挥了挥手，往教堂走去。

回到训练营的时候，Gigi的大脑才恢复了运转。誓约之吻不是和最亲密的人才能做的吗？

他想起小孩的样子，倒也不觉得排斥，甚至有点开心。

可是到了半夜，他突然反应过来。

他的初吻……就这么没了？


End file.
